Rapid Speed
by Blaze the raccoon
Summary: SonicMeteriodMario XMen Crossover.


I do not own sonic or metroid prime.(Or any thing else that is in this story)

By:blazetheraccoon

Rapid speed:chapter one.XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow's story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun was shining in my face.

Siting in bed with a gun."well time to get a move on."Shadow said.

"yo shadow got the deal?"some guy said."Nope."Shadow said.(WTF?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sonic's house

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails was wacthing tv.sonic was saving the world. while amy

was bording over sonic."Man there is nothing to wacth on tv."

Tails said."sonic...he's so sexy!"Amy said.Rouge and knuckels were

playing video games."You're so dead rouge!"knux said."Try to cacth me if you can!"

rouge said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chaos 0's place

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was taking care of **koze,Jenny,chaos 0 jr**

"So jenny why don't me and you make out?"Chaos 0 .jr said.

"No!!!!!you disgusting chao."Jenny said."I love Koze,with his blue wavy hair,

awsome clothes,and a sweet personality!"Jenny said"As for you, hair is not wavy,

you don't have cool clothes,and you do not have a good personality."Jenny said.while koze was

reading a magazine."Hmp."koze shmeirked.Anyways chao 0(jr)had the power of the master gem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In metroid

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is samus aran to destroy the target metroid prime."

samus said."Copy that."A man voice said."This is wolfverine destroing sector 3

of metriod prime."wolferine said."I here you loud and clear."samus said."Let's get out of here samus!"wolferine said.

"Okay!"samus said."yeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"samus screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with shadow

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well the guy was going to kill shadow on the behalf of him not having the deal.

"Come on die already!"the guy said."No you must die!"Shadow said behind him."Chaos control!"

Shadow screamed."Chaos blast!"He screamed again."AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."The guy said as he died."My work here is done."Shadow said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the desert with sonic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn this sucks me climbing a mountain when I should be at home sleeping!"

Sonic said."Oh well,at least I'm doing what I do best,saving the world!"

sonic said."Instead of climbing why don't I...RUN!"Sonic screamed.Later...at the top of the mountian

"Yes,I made it."sonic said.A metal plated hedgehog was standing in front of him."Are you ready to die mother fucker?"

metal sonic said."Shit!"sonic screamed."Wait,now you can talk?"sonic said."Super sonic!"sonic said.

"Are you ready to die?"Metal sonic said."I'm ready to save the world!"sonic said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to sonic's house

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now,in the house tails was working on the X-tornado,amy was doing the same thing as last time,and knux and rouge were playing basketball."Almost finished on the modified tornado,which is X-tornado."Miles said."I love sonic,sonic,sonic!"amy said.

"I've got five you've got four."Knux said."No worries."rouge said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chapter see you next time.XD


End file.
